Una cita confusa
by Miyumi361
Summary: Finalmente el grupo ha terminado la preparatoria. Shun le envía un mensaje a Chizuru proponiéndole ir a la playa para que todos se reúnan una vez más. Chizuru se da cuenta que no solo estarán Kaname, los gemelos y Shun, sino que irá también Mary. El rubio se da cuenta que Masaki ha cambiado más de lo que pensó, quizás solo era su imaginación o un mal sueño.


Una cita confusa (Oneshot ChizuruxMary)

**A veces la playa puede ser el lugar perfecto para imaginar una escena romántica, pero en ése caso creo saber perfectamente que solo ocurrirá en mi imaginación; o al menos eso creía yo.**

**El amor siempre viene de la persona que jamás te puedas imaginar, el amor puede ser el caramelo más dulce del mundo, pero en ocasiones sabe como el limón, agrio pero dulce. El amor hace que las personas, y no importa la edad, se sientan protagonistas de su propia historia, aún así sabiendo si el camino puede ser empinado, peligroso o seguro. El verdadero amor siempre tendrá un poco de esos tres caminos, y no importa cual escojas, siempre puede resultar ser el mejor camino. **

**Mi nombre es Tachibana Chizuru; y desde que me declaré a mi primer amor he tenido que soportar mucha clases de cosas que no cualquiera aceptaría, pero yo, me considero un chico muy amable y bondadoso, y no pretendo ser egoísta con nadie, todo lo contrario, siempre pienso en los demás y más sobre todo si se trata de la persona que amo. **

**Mi celular sonó enloquecidamente en mi habitación haciéndome saltar de un susto de mi cama, al parecer estaba teniendo un precioso sueño, algunos que yo conozco me llamarían "pervertido" pero yo creo que todos tenemos esas clase de sueños alocados como lo son los míos. Con mucha pesadez tomé mi teléfono y abrí la tapa para ver de qué se trataba aquel ruidoso e inesperado llamado. Al abrirlo me di cuenta que era un mensaje de Shun. **

**El mensaje decía así: **

**De: Matsuoka Shun**

**Perdón por molestarte en vacaciones de verano, Chizuru-kun, pero me encantaría que nos juntemos hoy. ¿Te parece buena idea ir a la playa? Todos irán, quiero decir, Yuki, Yuta, Kaname y también Masaki-chan. Espero con ansias tu respuesta, un saludo. Shun. **

— **¡Ah! —Sin duda alguna ése mensaje me sorprendió. — ¿Mary-san irá también? — Pausé. — ¡Eso quiere decir que mi sueño no era una equivocación!**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, me preparé, listo para un día en la playa. Por alguna extraña razón estaba sonrojado, no pensé que algún día tuviéramos esas clases de salidas juntos, es decir, los chicos y también Mary-san. Estaba feliz, al fin nos volveríamos a juntar luego de que nos graduáramos. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Mary-san, debo admitir que extraño discutir con ella, aunque no sea para nada linda, aún sigo estando locamente enamorado de ella, me da vergüenza pensar que hoy la vea en bañador.**

—**¡AH! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Mary-san aún siente cosas por Shun-chan. — Grité totalmente rojo, si alguien me viera sonrojado no sería nada bueno. **

"**Maldición" no puedo evitar esos pensamientos, soy un hombre, un hombre así es. Suspiré largamente y luego de varios gritos de mi madre pude levantarme desayunar y finalmente decirle que hoy saldría con mis amigos de secundaria a la playa. **

**Así es, hace tres semanas que no veo a ninguno de ellos, como es de esperar estamos todos ocupados con los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. ¡Qué triste suena eso! Pero ya lo superaré. **

— **¡Bien en marcha! — Mi bolso estaba listo, todo estaba listo, todo, inclusive mis ganas de volver a verlos a todos. **

**El día lucía totalmente espléndido. Los haces de la luz del sol bailaban sobre mi piel delicadamente y una brisa suave peinaba mis cabellos rubios, extrañamente no me había puesto gel pues no encontraba la lata que compré la última vez, es una lástima, tener los flequillos en mi cara a veces me molesta mucho, pero la hora se iba haciendo y debía irme, no tuve otra opción. Espero que me puedan reconocer con mi flequillo, todos me ven diferente así, ¿por qué será? **

**La hora de nuestro encuentro sería a las dos de la tarde, perfecta para aprovechar una hermosa zambullida en el brillante mar, las olas mojan mis pies, el calor del sol rozando mi cara y la dulce Mary-san con bañador. ¡AH! ¡Eso no Chizuru! ¡Olvida esos pensamientos pervertidos! **

**Al cabo de una media hora finalmente llegué al lugar del encuentro, la entrada de la playa, como era de imaginar había mucha gente, hasta incluso turistas. ¡Muchos turistas! Mi rostro decía claramente….**

— **¡Playa, mar, arena, romance….—Extrañamente fue interrumpido por una voz familiar, suavecita, y totalmente reconocible. **

—**¿Chizuru-kun?**

— **¡Shun-chan! —Sin pensarlo dos veces abracé fuertemente a Shun, hacía tiempo que no lo veía. —¡Oh! Te extrañé, Shun-chan ¿Tú también….—Nuevamente fue interrumpido, parece que a la gente le gusta hacerlo, hice puchero y me volteé a ver quién era esta vez, pero cuando lo hice me di un susto tremendo. **

— **¡Shun-chan! **

—**Masaki-chan!**

**Ese ambiente era muy molesto para mí, pero debía admitir que verla a ella me hacía sonreír, aún así sabiendo que ella solo sonríe para una sola persona, y esa es Shun. Nunca lo tomé como mi rival, pues esas cosas solo lo hacen las chicas, y yo no puedo tomar a mi amigo como mi enemigo, además prefería mil veces que Mary-san esté feliz con él, ya que no me gustaría verla triste. Entonces me incorporé con alegría. **

— **¡Mary-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo! **

**Mary llevaba puesto una blusa rosa con una pollera larga de color blanca, una pulsera y llevaba consigo un bolso de color rojo con una flor en el medio. En sus pies calzaba unas delicadas sandalias blancas, podía ver sus pies pequeños. Sin duda se veía hermosa, me sonrojé levemente al verla después de mucho tiempo. Hoy se veía bien linda.**

—**Lo siento Masaki-chan, fue inevitable invitar a los chicos también. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía. **

—**No te preocupes, Shun. —Confesó Mary un poco triste. **

**Era como si le hubiera leído la mente, al parecer su idea principal era pasar un día entero en la playa junto a Shun, pero él había sido más astuto y se animó a invitarnos a todos. Me puse mal por ella, pero a la vez sentí un poco de alivio, si ellos dos hubieran estado juntos quizás jamás lo hubiera superado. Aunque ellos no lo notaban, los minutos fueron pasando, y los gemelos y Kanamecchi aún no habían llegado. Yo fui el que llamé la atención de la "parejita" que por lo visto la estaban pasando bien sin mí. **

—**Shun…¿Kanamecchi, Yutan y Yukki aún no llegaron? Seguro que venían, ¿No?**

—**Ah..Pues me dijeron que me mandarían un mensaje más tarde, quizás llegue al atardecer. Me enteré que habrá fuegos artificiales a la noche. **

— **¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿En serio? —El asintió. — ¡Genial! **

**Luego miré al mar, la playa estaba con nosotros, era tiempo de disfrutar. Decidí entonces dirigirme al bañador más cercano e invité a Shun a que viniera también. Mary-san esperaría afuera, o quizás también se podría el bañador para el agua. Sin embargo a pesar de que nosotros dos si lo hiciéramos, mary-san no lo había hecho. **

— **¿Mary-san? ¿No te meterás en el agua?**

—**Cállate. **

— **¿No trajiste bañador, Masaki-chan? —Preguntó preocupado Shun. **

—**Ah…err..—Tartamudeó. Ella desvió la mirada haciendo pucheros y miró a las demás personas que pasaban alrededor nuestro, sobre todo a las chicas que tenían bikini. Fue ahí donde supe por qué actuaba de esa forma. **

**Impulsivamente tomé del brazo a Mary y la llevé un poco lejos, le dije a Shun que nos dejara solos un segundo, Shun no tuvo problemas dijo que él buscaría refrescos. Cuando estábamos lejos y ya Shun no nos podía escuchar le susurré frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y obligándola a que ella se agache. **

— **¿No me digas que no trajiste bañador por algo en particular? **

— **¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Sería vergonzoso traer bañador siendo la única chica. **

— **¿Ah? Eso no es una excusa, Mary-san. Después de todo planeabas venir a la playa sin zambullirte en el agua ¿O si?**

—**Cállate. Yo…—Musitó bajando la mirada un poco triste. Ella se tomó el brazo y lo apretó, y luego un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. —No tiene sentido usar bañador sin tener un cuerpo lindo. **

**No pude evitarlo, sin duda podía echarme a reír de semejante tontería ¿Por qué no se pondría bañador sin tener un lindo cuerpo? Parecía una broma. Lancé una risita y luego froté los hombros de ella. **

— **¿Ah?¿Es una broma verdad?**

— **¿EH? Cállate! **

—**Mary-san, no seas tonta. No seas vergonzosa, sea lo que sea que tengas puesto te verías linda igual.**

**No sé si fui yo o era verdad, el rostro de ella estaba totalmente rojo después de mi confesión. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? No para nada, eso era lo que realmente pensaba yo, fuera lo que vaya a poner ella luciría preciosa. A lo mejor le daba vergüenza oírlo al saber que yo sentía algo fuerte hacía ella o quizás solo era mi idea. **

**Estaba feliz, ella se había sonrojado por algo que salió de mi boca. Entonces le pedí que vaya a un bañador cercano y se vistiera de una vez, que las olas del mar nos estaban esperando. Masaki no tuvo otra opción, yo la seguí pero solo hasta la puerta luego la esperé hasta que saliera. Me senté en un banco de madera que estaba cerca y conté los minutos hasta que ella regresara con el bañador puesto. Alcé la mirada, y dejé que el sol hiciera que mis ojos se cerraran instintivamente, tapé mi rostro con mi mano derecha y luego posé la izquierda sobre mi regazo. Sonreí, estaba ansioso, quería verla ahora. **

**No pasaron cinco minutos y Masaki salió del baño, ya vestida y con una toalla sobre su brazo. Con la cabeza cabizbaja y la mirada al suelo, noté entonces que estaba roja. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí. ¿Avergonzada? **

**Yo me levanté y le enseñé una sonrisa amigable, le estreché la mano y la invité a que regresáramos con Shun. Él nos esperaba cerca de las tiendas de bebida, ya se había acomodado, y tenía todo listo. Las toallas en el suelo, la comida, las bebidas y la sombrilla. Solo faltaba que nosotros estemos ahí. **

― **¿Vamos Mary-san?**

― **¿Y si me veo rara? ― Temió la chica. **

― **¿Ah? No seas problemática Mary..¿No te lo dije ya? Cualquier cosa que lleves puesto, te verás linda igual. **

**Una vez más ella se ruborizó, y como consecuencia me arrojó la toalla en la cara. Yo solo reí amistosamente. Su bikini era de color roja, tenía flecos y dos tiras que se unían en el cuello. La parte de abajo parecía una minifalda, y tenía muchos vuelos y dos moños blancos al costado. Su cabello estaba recogido a una media cola, la cual lucia preciosa. Sus cabellos ondulados caían como bucles sobre su hombro desnudo. Realmente se veía hermosa. A penas la vi me sentí totalmente tímido. ¡Es que es tan tierna! **

**Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a las tiendas y la multitud que se había amontonado por la hora. No obstante faltaba mucho para que llegáramos a nuestro destino, y en la parte de los bañadores no había mucha gente. Los dos estábamos callados, al parecer no queríamos conversar de nada, o quizás era que ella estaba preocupada por lo que Shun le dijera cuando la viera. Me sentí un poco triste, pensar que en sus pensamientos solo los comentarios de él le importaban, me hacían dar cuenta que ella jamás aceptaría mis sentimientos. Un dolor en el pecho me golpeó repentinamente. ¿Angustia? Posiblemente eso era. **

**Cuando finalmente quise romper la atmósfera, la cual ya me estaba hartando, alguien nos interrumpió. Eran dos voces femeninas. Los dos nos volteamos simultáneamente, y nos dimos cuenta que se trataban de dos chicas, con bikini y con un lindo cuerpo, aunque eso no era tan importante, sino lo que sucedería luego. Algo que realmente nunca me imaginé que pasaría. **

― **¿Lo ves Rin-chan? ― Confirmó la chica de cabellos castaños y largos. Mientras que la otra era de cabellos lacios y cortos. **

― **Lo sé Misa-chan. ¿De dónde será? ― Murmuró acercándose a mí, la de cabellos largos llevaba consigo una cámara de fotos. **

― **¡Realmente su cabello es muy amarillo! ― Ahora si que estaban demasiado cerca de mí, de hecho estaban rodeando mi espacio. ― ¿Eres extranjero?**

― **¿De qué país? ― Se apresuró la otra. **

**Obviamente yo estaba absolutamente perdido. ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Yo extranjero? ¡¿Están locas?! ¡Yo estoy viviendo en Japón! La de cabellos largos, que portaba la cámara se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo. Claramente apartaron a Masaki de la situación, parecía que en cualquier momento me secuestrarían o algo así. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?**

― **Ah…― Tartamudeé. ― Chicas, yo no soy extranjero, soy japonés. **

― **¡Ah!Hablas muy bien el japonés! ― Dijeron en unísono sorprendidas. ― Ven sácate una foto con nosotras, ¿De dónde eres? ¿España?¿Estados Unidos?¿Alemania?¿Francia? **

― **¡AH!? Chicas se equivocan, quiero decir. ― Pausé desesperado. ― Yo nací en Alemania pero viví toda mi infancia en Japón. **

― **¡Oh, con razón eres lindo! ¡Eres alemán! ― Gritó alocada la chica de cabellos cortos, llamada Rin. **

― **Es demasiado lindo. ― Agregó Misaki. Yo reí atontado, no entendía nada, y además me avergoncé un poco. **

― **Gracias, pero….**

**Sin decir nada más las dos chicas me tomaron del brazo y luego se percataron de la presencia de Masaki, sin pensarlo dos veces le pidieron que nos tomara una foto juntos. Ambas chicas eran lindas, no eran de mi tipo, pero tenían un cuerpo bien desarrollado. ¿Esto es el cielo o qué? ¡AH! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo tengo a Mary-san. Masaki tomó la cámara de foto y yo me acomodé en la arena, mientras que las dos chicas atrás mío. Sonreí a la cámara y cuando me di cuenta que el flash la había tomado el recuerdo, las dos chicas se acercaron al aparato alocadamente para ver la foto. Algo andaba mal, las jovencitas comenzaron a protestar. ¡Masaki había sacado mal la foto!**

― **¿Eeeh? Por qué estamos sacadas a la mitad, es decir, ¿Por qué no se ve el chico rubio? **

― **No lo sé. ― Dijo Masaki con la mirada al suelo. ― No sé sacar fotos. ― Lentamente levantó la mirada y volteó el rostro hacia un costado, segundos después señaló al vacío. ― ¡Miren! ¡Allá hay otro extranjero! **

― **¿EEH? ¿Dónde? ― Rin y Misaki salieron corriendo hacia el costado apresuradas. Masaki volteó la mirada y luego me ordenó que corriéramos en dirección a Shun. **

**¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Masaki mintió? Podría ser acaso que ella se haya puesto celosa, no eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Ella está enamorada de Shun por qué reaccionaría así por mí, es una tontería, realmente eso nunca sucedería. Otra vez caminamos sin decir nada. Yo tenía la mirada sobre las olas y ella sobre la arena. Algo no encajaba. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas, pero era imposible hacerlo si sabía que ella solo estaba enamorada de Shun. ¿Por qué lo haría? Estaba confundido. **

**Finalmente habíamos llegado a destino, Shun nos esperaba debajo de la sombrilla, sonriéndonos y con bebidas en la mano. Nos preguntó por qué tardamos tanto y yo le expliqué que unas chicas me habían confundido por un extranjero, aunque eso sea en parte cierto, no lo era del todo. Shun rió por aquella anécdota y luego nos ofreció las bebidas frías. ¡Hacía mucho calor! Masaki no recibió ningún halago de parte de Shun, así que permaneció callada esperando que en algún momento lo hiciera. **

― **Ah, Masaki-chan, ése bañador te queda muy bien. ― Comentó finalmente Shun. Ella se sonrojó fuertemente y luego le sonrió tímidamente. **

― **Gracias, Shun-chan. **

― **¿Vamos a jugar al agua Mary-san?**

― **No soy una niña. **

― **¿Ehh? No tiene nada que ver. **

― **Es verdad, Chizuru-kun el agua está muy fresca, sería lindo refrescarnos un poco, estar en el sol mucho tiempo hace mal. **

― **C-Cierto, Shun-chan. ― Coincidió Masaki. Y otra vez mi pecho recibió un golpe fuerte. ¡Rayos! Odiaba que diga esas cosas. **

"**Definitivamente no es para nada linda" **

**Los dos se levantaron a la vez y corrieron hacia las olas, mojándose los pies y jugando con una pelota inflable que yo había traído. Shun me invitó a jugar, pero yo me enfadé de tal manera que preferí quedarme bajo la sombra. "Vayan ustedes" les dije. De todas formas mientras ella esté feliz yo también lo estoy. **

**Ahí estaban los dos, tranquilamente cualquiera los confundiría como hermanos o amigos, pero sería raro que los confundieran como una pareja. Aunque eso no significaba que no estaba en las probabilidades, quizás Shun sería mejor novio que yo. Quizás él la haría más feliz que yo. Sí, eso era, ella sería más feliz si Shun fuera su pareja o estuviera cerca de ella. **

**Me acurruqué sobre mis rodillas y los observé a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados. Realmente quería irme a mojar pero verlos juntos me dolía. Era extraño, jamás me había sucedido de esta forma. En otros momentos hubiera sonreído sin pensarlo dos veces, pero hoy no me sentía bien. Más aún que ella prefirió seguir como estaban y quizás rechazarme. **

**Antes de que mi mente se volviera en blanco y mis ojos se cerraran para poder tomar una pequeña siesta, un comentario repentino me sobresaltó. Era un grupo de chicos. Abrí un ojo para verlos. **

― **Esos dos parecen una linda pareja. ― Anunció uno refiriéndose a Masaki y a Shun. Aunque ellos se dieron cuenta enseguida de quiénes hablaban, entonces Shun fue el primero en responder. **

― **¿Eh? Para nada, nosotros no somos pareja. Ella es una amiga nada más. ― Pronunció claramente e inocentemente. **

**Pues claro, él no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos de Masaki hacía él. Todos menos él lo sabían. Al escuchar aquella respuesta cruel de Shun, Masaki salió del agua y corrió hacia donde había menos gente. Yo me levanté bruscamente y la seguí. Mientras que Shun no entendía nada. **

**Ella corría muy rápido, esquivaba a todos, y dejaba escapar más de una sola lágrima. ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Shun la había herido sin querer hacerlo! Claro, él no tenía la culpa de no saber nada sobre los sentimientos de ella. Tomé carrera y la alcancé. **

― **¡Mary-san, no corras! ¡Detente ya! **

― **¡Déjame en paz! ― Gritó tristemente. Yo la tomé del brazo y la atrapé, la obligué a que me mire a los ojos. **

**Ya estábamos muy alejados de la multitud. Mary-san estaba agotada, exhausta de tanto correr, y con lágrimas en su rostro. Le brotaban como si nada, era obvio, había sido herida fuertemente. Yo apreté su mano y ella reaccionó mirándome a los ojos perpleja. **

― **Shun…Es obvio que respondería eso, sabiendo que no sabe sobre tus sentimientos. No estés mal, él realmente te aprecia. **

― **Lo sé, pero…Jamás aceptaría mis sentimientos. ― Intentó articular. **

― **Mary-san. ― Me arrodillé a su par y le quité las lágrimas. ― Las chicas no deben llorar. ¿Sí?**

**Ella me miró completamente perdida. No entendía mis palabras pero a la vez le parecían reconfortantes. Tragó saliva y dijo. **

― **No entiendo como puedes sonreír a pesar que te hago sufrir. **

― **Tú no me haces sufrir, yo sé que estás enamorada de otra persona. Eso no puedo cambiarlo lamentablemente, por eso pelearé contigo para que seas feliz, Mary-san. **

― **¡Mentiroso! **

― **¿Eh?**

― **Yo sé que tú no eres feliz, sé que yo te he lastimado mucho. ¡Solo no quieres que esté preocupada! ― Más de una lágrima se deslizó en su rostro y rápidamente forcejeó para dejarla ir, no tuve opción. Se soltó de mí y corrió como nunca. **

**Necesitaba estar sola. **

**Mi sonrisa parecía falsa en un momento como esté, pues si mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Me puse de pie lentamente y caminé en dirección contraria, pero cuando ya lo estaba haciendo escuché un grito de Mary-san. Me di vuelta inmediatamente y corrí hacia la voz. **

― **¡Mary-san!**

**Corrí hacia donde se encontraba, unos tipos la habían rodeado, al parecer querían hacerle algo malo. Está vez aumenté la velocidad y la alcancé de un segundo a otro. **

― **¡Idiotas! ¡No le pongan una sola mano encima! **

― **¿Ahh? ¿Es tu novio? ― Preguntó uno con aspecto de matón. **

― **¿Qué hay con ése cabello? ¿Te crees lindo porque lo tienes, eh, idiota? ― Añadió el otro. **

― **Cállense. ― Pausé frunciendo el entrecejo y mis puños. Entonces tomé la mano de Mary para sacarla del peligro. ― Corre Mary-san. **

― **¿Mary-san? ¡Qué apodo tan estúpido! ¿En serio es tu novia?**

― **Ella….Tks… ― Apreté la mano de ella y la jalé para salir de ahí. Sin embargo antes que lo hiciera el más alto de los dos me empujó y por consecuencia me hizo caer al suelo. **

― **¡Ah! ¡Déjenlo en paz! ― Dijo Mary preocupada. **

**El muchacho grandote la tomó de la mano y luego posó la otra libre sobre su rostro acariciándola. Y por último pasó su mano; que anteriormente tenía sobre la de ella, en su cintura. Acercó sus labios y le susurró al oído algo que no logré escuchar. Eso me hizo enfadar el doble. Me arrojé a él tirándolo a la arena, cayendo sobre él y con un puño cerrado intenté golpearle en la cara. **

― **¡Te dije que no la toques imbécil! ― El compañero me tomó por sorpresa y me agarró de la cintura para lanzarme una vez más. Está vez Mary-san fue hacia mi y yo la agarré de la mano para salir corriendo. **

**Los dos pudimos escapar, dejamos atrás a los dos abusadores. Ella tomó mi mano fuertemente y yo me sorprendí, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me obligó a que nos detuviéramos. Así pasó, yo volteé el cuerpo y la miré confuso. No entendía por qué me había pedido eso. Ella estaba sonrojada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?**

― **Gr-Gracias. **

― **Ah, eso no…**

― **Siempre eres el primero en salir corriendo detrás de mí. ― Pausó para soltarme y sentarse en la arena. ― Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, quizás no sentiría cosas fuertes hacia Shun. **

― **¿Eh? ― No comprendía esas palabras. ¿Realmente salían de su boca, o era mi imaginación?**

― **Gracias por salvarme. ― Irguió su cabeza y me sonrió. ― Gracias por halagarme y alentarme a ponerme el bañador a pesar de que a mí no me gusta cómo me queda. **

**Algo andaba mal. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Yo me sonrojé notablemente y le pedí que callara de una vez, pero no quería hacerlo. Me quitó las manos de su boca y siguió hablando. ¿Es un sueño? ¿Es real? ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí? ¿Mary? **

― **Esas chicas, esas chicas te confundieron con un extranjero. Extrañamente no me gustó como te coqueteaban y por eso las distraje para que te dejaran en paz. Algo está sucediéndome. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Deberías ponerte mal de que yo….**

― **Basta, Mary-san. ― Ordené. ― Yo sé que tú no piensas eso. **

― **¿De qué…**

― **No quiero que te obligues a decir cosas que no piensas….**

― **¡Eso no es cierto! **

― **Tú estás enamorado de Shun. No debería confundirte. Esto está mal. **

― **¡No es cierto! ― Insistió. Yo me sobresalté y retrocedí. ― Algo está pasándome. Desde que se fueron de la escuela, siento un gran vacío en mi pecho. Siento que me falta algo. **

― **Mary-san….?**

― **Creo que yo….Chizuru. ― Realmente me estaba poniendo nervioso y pensé que todo era parte de un sueño, un gran sueño, ¡Vamos despierta! Esto no está pasando. ― Creo que yo…lo pensaré. **

― **¿Mary-san? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

― **Me di cuenta! Debí haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hace mucho tiempo, si no fuera porque estaba sumida en mi propio mundo con Shun…Yo, me hubiera enamorado de ti. **

**Esto no puede estar pasando, Mary-san detente ya, esto tiene que ser un sueño. Déjame que me despierte ya, tu es imposible que sientas, por favor….Déjame que me despierte ya!**

― **Chizuru-kun, Masaki-chan. Me han estado preocupando ¿Qué está pasando? ― Pausó y nosotros nos incorporando. ― Kaname-kun, Yuki-kun y Yuta-kun nos esperan allá. **

― **¡Shun-chan! Perdón es que, Mary-san necesitaba caminar un poco. ¿No, Mary?**

**Ella no respondió. Yo estaba asustado, nada de esto era ficticio, era real. Sentía miedo. ¿Miedo a qué? ¿A ser aceptado e iniciar un romance con ella? ¿O a ser rechazado bruscamente? ¿A qué le temía? No tengo la menor idea. Pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que Mary-san sintiera lo mismo que yo. **

**La tarde se había desvanecido de un momento a otro, ahora el sol ya no estaba y las estrellas estaban centelleando allá arriba. La luna se visualizaba tan cerca que parecía que estábamos cerca de ella. Era majestuosa, redonda y alucinante. Preciosa en resumidas palabras. Tan bella como los fuegos artificiales. Kaname y el resto habían comprado muchos de ellos, así que nos reunimos en la calzada para poder encender fuegos artificiales. Yo jugaba con las estrellas y molestaba a Kaname y a Yuki. Sonreía. **

**Pero la realidad era, que Mary-san se había comportado extraña conmigo. Después de aquellas palabras pareció como si realmente hubiera estado soñando despierto. Pareció como si nada de lo que me dijo hubiera sucedido jamás. Por un momento me sentí aliviado pero por el otro angustiado. Ella jugaba a la par de Shun y Yuta quienes encendían los fuegos artificiales más grandes. Yo la observaba a lo lejos. Cuando la terminé de mirar fue cuando Kaname me dio un golpe en la cabeza por haberle quitado los anteojos anteriormente. Reí divertidamente y traté en lo posible de olvidarme sobre lo sucedido horas atrás. **

**Mi corazón se estremeció y la diversión se iba consumiendo de apoco, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirnos. Cada uno para su respectiva casa. Yo decidí caminar solo. Antes de que siguiera caminando me acordé de algo y entonces obligué a que todos se voltearan a verme. **

― **¡Cierto me olvidé de contarles algo! ― Dije. Todos se sorprendieron. ― La semana que vienen vuelvo a Alemania, me voy a estudiar gracias a una beca que mi madre pudo conseguir allá en Berlín. **

**Más de uno quedó sorprendido. Shun y el resto se acercó para preguntarme si eso era cierto, desgraciadamente así era. Shun quiso impedir que eso suceda, pero yo le dije que era lo que más me convenía. **

**Luego de ése día no los volví a ver hasta el día en que me fui a Alemania. Ninguno sabía a qué hora el avión a Berlín partiría. Eso beneficiaba las cosas y hacia que nada fuera tan triste como lo era. Yo estaba listo y mentalizado para comenzar a vivir en Alemania una vez más. Aunque no sería por mucho tiempo, solo serían cuatro años y luego volvería a Japón. **

"**El vuelo a Alemania partirá en diez minutos"**

**Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien gritaba mi nombre desaforadamente, era una voz familiar, chillona, pequeña, enamoradiza, preciosa….Tierna. **

― **¡Chizuru! **

― **¿M-Mary-san?**

― **¡No te vayas! **

― **¿Mary-san cómo supiste?**

― **Fui a tu casa y lo averigüé. ― Se detuvo exhausta. ― Yo…Tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante. **

― **¿Qué estás…**

― **¡Me gustas! ― Tomó aire y luego recogió mis manos. ― Chizuru vuelve a Japón pronto, no quiero…**

― **Ma-Masaki-chan. **

**Ella se sonrojó. ¡Dios estaba roja! Pronuncié su nombre como los demás lo habían hecho, y además ella…Ella sentía algo fuerte por mí….Gracias Masaki. Gracias por todo. **

**Me acerqué y le besé los labios. **

― **Gracias Masaki-chan. **

"**El vuelo a Alemania despegará en tres minutos, por favor pedimos a los pasajeros que se dirijan al pasillo…**

― **¡Chizuru! ¡No te vayas, por favor!**

― **Gracias, Masaki. Gracias por aceptarme. **

**Lentamente me levanté y me dirigí al pasillo, la dejé ahí, lloraba lo sé, pero prometo que volveré Mary-san. Volveré preparado para salir contigo. **

― **¡Hasta pronto, Masaki!**

― **¡CHIZURU!**

**A veces la playa deja momentos inolvidables, en otros casos deja momentos que jamás querrás que sucedan. Por que pueden herirte y pueden llenarte de felicidad. Porque la playa puede ser un escenario romántico donde todo puede pasar, hasta el amor imposible se vuelve posible. Porque todo lo imposible es posible. **

**Fin.**


End file.
